crappy_roblox_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jailbreak
Jailbreak is a game on Roblox developed by Asimo3089 and Badcc, two creators with very good talent. Why it sucks: # It has been done like a hundred times on Roblox. It even overshadowed Prison Life and Redwood Prison, despite those games doing the same thing before Jailbreak even WAS a game. #* It's also worth mentioning that Jailbreak gives players the opportunity to rob places, but that doesn't help much. #* Some players even accuse stickmasterluke's Jail Break, Aesthetical's Prison Life and Roystanford's Redwood Prison to be ripoffs of Jailbreak, despite the fact that stickmasterluke's version was made back in 2009, Aesthetical's version being released in 2014 and Roystanford's version being released in 2016, before Jailbreak even was A GAME! # Repetitive gameplay. It goes something like this: Rob a bank, get arrested, repeat ''or like this: ''Arrest criminals, get killed, repeat. How repetitive. # Escaping the prison is easy. All you need to do is: A) Punch a box and lift a gate behind it, B) Explode a wall without C4, dynamite, etc., or C) Take the sewers. How easy is that. # As a cop, it's hard to catch criminals when they're constantly speeding around the map. To add salt to the wound, Asimo3089 and Badcc, the creators of the game, did nothing to patch it rather than adding a REALLY 'broken tire popping system to the game. # The fanbase and Roblox itself worship the game like it's their own Roblox god. Heck, they even threw a bunch of Bloxy Awards at it, most of them being downright wrong for them to earn. # The missions are practically impossible to earn without getting yourself arrested. # This game will be popular on Roblox ''forever. Sure, Booga Booga, Mining Simulator, and Meepcity all have passed it twice, and Yolktales passed it once, but all the Jailbreak fanboys and fangirls made the game go back to the popular page. # Asimo3089 and Badcc put more vehicles into the game, but why not add more ''weapons or items? It would be fun to have a machine gun that has a s***load of firepower, a grenade launcher to destroy vehicles, a sniper rifle to the deals '''LOADS '''of damage, or a EMP device that can shut down criminals' key cards for a little while. Probably even body kits would be a nice feature. # Pay to win. If you want to get the best skins in the game or the best vehicle in the game without grinding, then you need to pay robux for it. # The shotgun and AK-47, which were free at some point, are behind a pay wall. Luckily, the prices for the guns are cheap. # The game forces you to use R15, even if you hate it and want to use R6 instead. # This is obviously a ripoff of the ''Grand Theft Auto game series, and a poorly-made version of them. To add insult to injury, some Jailbreak fans think that ''GTA RIPPED OFF JAILBREAK, EVEN WHEN ROCKSTAR MADE GTA BEFORE JAILBREAK!'' How sad is that. # It has rented apartments, which serve no purpose but to waste the player's money. # The jail is completely pointless, as being a prisoner is more of a nuisance than a game state. ''Shouldn't they have a schedule of some sort, one that forces prisoners into certain room, like in Prison Life, where there's "Lights out", "DInnertime", "Yard TIme", and stuff.' # If you pickpocket a cop, it notifies them. Plus, killing them will '''barely '''give you a keycard. # Flooded with micro-transactions. If you want to have all the gamepasses, you have to pay $29.90! Plus, the minimal amount that this person has made from charging all of the game passes on the game’s store page is $82,000! WIP Good Qualities # The game's quality is pretty above average. Category:Bad Roblox Games